Keg! Max! But better
by Gilmoregirl3
Summary: Fixing the fight between Rory and Jess & seeing how things work out...
1. Chapter 1

'Where is he?' I turn onto the stairs walking past Dean, Lindsay, and another boy who I think is named Tahj. All night Jess has been so gloomy and anti-social, and now I can't find him anywhere. He said he wanted to go somewhere else but I am pretty sure he wouldn't just leave without me.

I step onto the upstairs carpet, and walk down the hallway searching for a sign of him at all. I reached out to the first door and pushed it open. I poked my head inside and saw him sitting in the arm chair next to the bed.

"There you are." Yes! Go Rory, Go Rory, You found him, you found him. Shake yo booty now! I really need to get off to college soon before my mother suddenly takes control over all of my thoughts.

"Hey." Okay so not exactly the warm welcome I was hoping for but, it still works...right?

"I've been looking all over for you."

"I just got tired of everything down there." Well what are you in the mood to do at all lately? Huh Mr. Grumpy puss? C'mon lets hear it diner-boy, why in the world are you shutting _me_ out?

"Are we allowed to be up here? I mean, Kyle was kind of discouraging it." I asked.

"When you have a party, you get what you get." Great answer. God what is bothering you? I silently study him for a second trying to get any sort of clue as to what's wrong. So help me God, I am not leaving this room until I know what happened. Okay Mariano you want to prance around telling me what's wrong? Fine. Two can play this game.

"Yeah, I guess." I pause, lets try to be sweet and see where that gets us, eh? "Sad boy, what's wrong? You were looking forward to this party, what happened?" I reached up to give him an encouraging gesture. C'mon Jess just spill it...please. For once blow off the bad-boy reputation and say something.

"Nothing." Oh thanks, your extensive and earth-shattering response overwhelms me.

"Something did. Come on, tell me." Okay Rory, pull out the persuasive kissing..." You're not tired of me, are you?" Nice touch Rory, you definitely got it going on tonight. Oh no. no. no. no. Oh he kissed me! Ugh.. stay focused Rory one kiss cannot get you off track. Remember the goal: get Jess to open his lovely, oh so beautiful mouth. sorry! I mean his...mouth...to say something..."That's a pretty good answer." Flash the smile Rory! Definite points given to me tonight!

Okay short intervention. Short. I promise this will not include...making out...on the bed...huh? How did this happen? Okay need to stop...need to get...up, Oh! He did the thing with the tongue! Not fair he's cheating! Shouldn't he be dis-qualified or something?

Pull yourself together! Remember the goal!

Okay this being the opportune moment seeing as he has made his way to my neck for the moment...say something. "Jess, wait..." No don't its okay...we have all the time in the world to talk.

No Gilmore! "Jess," ...kiss..."hmmm wait" Reaching for the belt buckle...THE BELT BUCKLE! "Jess." I pushed him off of me. Good, standing up is good. Legs may be a little shaky, but we haven't fallen down yet have we?

"Jeez." Jeez. _Jeez? _You cannot possibly be mad. I'm the one who should be mad here bucko.

"Not here! Not now!"

"Fine!" Is he mad at me?

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me."

Are you completely oblivious to the situation here? We are heading in _that_ direction in Kyle's bedroom!

"Someone could have walked through that door." Damnit Jess! Ugh, you're frustrating.

"And Santa Claus could've come down the chimney. Whatever."

Santa Claus? You are not seriously mentioning Santa Claus in a conversation pertaining to the fact that you just wanted to have sex with me? At Kyle's house?

"You did not think that it was going to happen like this, did you?"

I tell you for the sake of me not having a heart attack here and now you better be thinking one big, fat NO.

"I don't know what I think anymore."

Houston, we have a problem someone is hurting and someone cough me cough may have just pushed a limit.

"Jess..." I start heading towards him.

"Rory, stop, just stop! I did not invite you up here, you came upon your own!"

...Whoa.

I've never seen him yell like that... in fact I've never seen him yell. Okay blurry vision due to tears blink rapidly and no sudden movements do to unfamiliar territory.

I keep my voice low, knowing it will crack if I talk normally, "I don't know what I did."

I start to head for the door, when I remember. I'm not going anywhere until I know what's going on. I back up slowly and sit on the corner of the bed. I keep my head down no need for him to see the tears. I hear him sigh and walk towards me...

"You didn't do anything." He sits down next to me and I lift my head a little to look at him.

"What happened?" I asked almost whispering.

"I'm sorry."

New words for Jess Mariano.

"Tell me. Please, I want to know. I want to..I just want to help." I begged. But, only a little tinsy, tiny, itty, bitty bit. Rory Gilmore has her pride to, you know.

"I screwed everything up, and there are no options."

I wasn't about to pressure him so I stayed silent until he continued.

"I'm not graduating; I found out today...When I tried to buy us prom tickets."

I've either been hit over the head with a frying pan and kicked in the stomach or this is what being devastated feels like. It's either one or the other.

"I wanted to take you Rory. If you don't believe anything else, please believe that. I know it meant a lot for you to go to Stars Hollow High prom, and I am sorry for being such a jackass and not being able to tolerate total boredom for 8 hours a day."

This is fixable. It is. Plans can be planned, adjustments can be adjusted, and things can be worked out. I simply smiled. This has got to be love when you know devastation can be fixed, plans planned, adjustments adjusted and things worked out. It has to be.

"I love you."

At first I wasn't completely sure who said it but when he shot me a confused look and replied I knew it had been me.

"I love you too. You are one strange individual Rory Gilmore and I love every bit of you."

Suddenly I went into a fit of giggles.

"You...(laughing) I believe...(tears forming in eyes) have turned...(lungs breaking apart) soft."

Jess just joined in laughing and we collapsed back onto the bed laughing hysterically.

* * *

"You mean he just said it? Just like that?" Lorelai asked me, amazed.

"Just like that." I stated proudly.

"This is crazy, it's insane! Call Taylor up because this has definitely surpassed when he put heart decorations in Luke's for Valentine's Day that one time hoping he could get away with it."

"Its not that insane…is it? I mean I didn't think…" I started to say.

"Its not." Mom cut me off. After a short pause she talked again. "So."

"So." I repeated, unsure of what to say.

"You're happy?" Mom asked me.

"I am." I answered her looking into her eyes.

"Well, good." She smiled sincerely at me and slung an arm over my shoulder. "So how do you think Luke will take the news about what he said?"

"Mom! You can't."

"Wrong you are beautiful angel." Lorelai stated with an evil grin.

* * *

"Hey Luke" I said walking up to the counter.

"Hey Rory" He said back

"My, oh my sweetie. Doesn't it just seem like every time we come here it gets better and better?" Mom asked me in fake southern accent. I decided to play along.

"Why, yes mother, it does get lovelier everyday." I replied trying my best to keep a straight face.

"You do know darling, that there is one secret that most people don't know about this diner?"

"I didn't know mother! What ever could it be?" I asked.

"There is a smell! A smell that draws people to the place!" Mom exclaimed.

"A smell?" I asked, already knowing what smell she was talking about.

"The smell of COFFEE!"

I looked over at Luke just in time to see him roll his eyes and grab two mugs. I focused back to the conversation with mom.

"Is that what draws us here mom?" I asked faking devastation.

"I am so sorry sweetie, but yes. Its not for flannel man's service, its not for diner boy number two…it's the COFFEE!"

I sat down on a stool at the counter. With mom following suit. Luke placed two mugs of coffee in front of us,

"No screaming, or no refills." Luke said walking from behind the counter with the coffee pot. I scanned the room before talking to Luke.

"Hey Luke? Is Jess upstairs?" I asked my eyes following him around the diner.

"Uh, yeah. Go on up if you like." I nodded and spun my stool around to make sure it was okay with my mom. She half smiled and nodded so I slid off the stool and made my way to the stairs.

I knocked on the door, and Jess swung it open.

"Hey," he said.

"Good morning." I smiled. I walked in and shut the door behind me as we made our way over to his side of the room.

"I just got a book from Hartford bookstore last week, guess what it is?" he asked me.

"What?"

"Guess"

"Jess"

"Ladies, and gentleman! I think we have a poet on our hands," he said sarcastically. I pushed him a little bit and kissed him. I pulled back right when he was starting to react and asked,

"What book did you get Jess?"

"A copy of 'Please Kill Me', so you can have my original," he quickly answered and started to kiss me again. We backed up until he ran into his bed, where he sat down and pulled me onto him. After another minute or so, he laid back so I was straddling his waist while kissing him.

He pulled away quickly leaving me to react slowly. I didn't have a chance to open my eyes before he captured my lips once again. I dis-engaged my lips from his and rolled off so I was lying beside him.

"Thank you." I said to him, meeting his eyes.

"For the kiss or the book?" He asked smirking

"Both. But mainly for the book, I like your notes in those margins." I said seriously.

"So you mean you would rather have my book with writing in the margins than my lips being occupied with your face?"

"Jess!" I yelled, I could tell by my face heating up that I was blushing. He let out a little laugh and sat up. I sat up and looked at him,

"I should get downstairs. My mom is probably waiting for me to order so we can share." I said standing up.

"Okay…Will I see you later?" he asked.

"Actually I was thinking we could go see a movie or something. Then get some ice cream because I have been craving chocolate mint ice cream lately." I started walking to the door with him following.

"Sounds good…Your mom won't care?" he asked hesitantly.

"Ummm…no actually, she is going out with Alex tonight. He's been away on business and just got back this week. I think its sort of the break-up dinner."

"Okay, I'll be around about seven."

"Okay," I said. I'm not sure if I should ask but I'm going to anyway, "Jess? What…um…what are you planning on doing for …um…school?" I said, not meeting his eyes.

"I don't know yet." He said, his voice getting quieter. I looked up and met his eyes.

"Well, we'll figure it out. Anything you need to do, I'll help out." I smiled, and he looked to the floor.

"Yeah, hey listen, I'll see you later…okay?"

I shifted my feet, "Um…okay…seven? You said seven?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll see you then." I leaned towards him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said. I turned around and went out the door. Once I shut the door, I let out the breath I was holding.

* * *

"Pretty in Pink"

"Check."

"The Breakfast Club"

"Check."

"Sixteen Candles"

"Check."

"Breakfast at Tiffany's"

"Check."

"And finally, do we have 'What happened to bob?'" Lorelai asked looking up at Rory.

"Check."

"New word now, please."

"Check."

"Rory,"

"Sorry, I got carried away."

"Crazy kids these days…always are repeating words…" She said with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Okay, so um, I'm really sorry, but I am craving coffee. From Luke's." Rory said hoping she wouldn't catch on to what she really wanted.

"Are you sure that's what you are craving angel face? Or is it maybe playing battle of tongues with James Dean?"

"Well mother, since you are so interested…I want to pick up _Jess' _copy of Please Kill Me, because he said I could have it." Rory said, telepathically cursing her for being so smart.

"Alright, maybe we could grab a couple burgers before we go so we won't eat all the red vines resulting in you throwing up continuously the next morning like last time."

"Gross!" Rory said scrunching up her nose.

"You're telling me! I was the one holding your hair back watching it all happen!" Lorelai said getting pleasure from Rory's facial expressions.

"Mom, please." Rory said almost begging.

"Rory!"

"Well you were the one who wouldn't stop talking about it!" Rory defended herself.

"Fine. I'll stop talking about you barfing up red vines, if you sneak the coffee pot when Luke is in the kitchen making our burgers."

"Sure because Luke would never notice the coffee pot missing." Rory said rolling my eyes.

"Honey please, Luke will be too distracted by my dazzling beauty to notice." She said.

"Fine you got yourself a deal." She said.

When they reached Luke's Rory opened up the door for Lorelai, walking in behind her.

"Oh Lucas! Rory and I are in desperate need of some coffee!" Lorelai yelled.

Luke came from the storage room. He walked behind the counter and grabbed two mugs. Rory stayed standing while her mom took a seat at the counter.

"Hey Luke, can I go upstairs? I wanted to get this book Jess promised me." Rory said walking towards the stairs.

"Sure!" Luke yelled to her from the kitchen.

Before she went to the stairs, Rory went behind the counter, grabbed the coffee pot filled up Lorelai's cup and set it on the stool beside her. Rory smiled and went upstairs.

She knocked on the door twice, and when it didn't open, she just walked in.

"Jess?" She called when the door closed behind her. "Jess?" Rory called again. She looked to her left, to find Jess asleep on his bed with a book lying on his stomach. She smiled and walked over to him. She picked the book up and marked it with the lead pencil clipped to the cover. She climbed on the bed and straddled him just below his waist and kissed his ear. When she looked at his face, he was still sleeping. So Rory kissed him hard on the mouth and moved her hips a little bit, and very shortly after she felt him respond by putting his hands on her hips, and kissing her back. When she pulled away from his lips, Rory sat all the way up, putting more pressure below his waist. She was breathing heavy, and could hear Jess doing the same. Rory kept moving her hips and started to feel light headed with delight. She found her hands pulling up his shirt a little to reveal the waist of his jeans, and the elastic of his boxers. She lightly scraped her nails down to the edge of his boxers, and lifted them up. She slipped the tips of her fingers underneath the material.

"Rory." Jess protested, out of breath. "Rory," he said with a little more confidence this time. When she didn't stop Jess lost his self control and slipped his hands under her shirt, snaking his arms around her waist. Not wanting to stop, Rory started to put more pressure on Jess with her hips. Jess captured the moan wanting to escape, in his throat and swallowed it. "Rory, please." Jess begged not wanting Rory to stop, but needing her to before he went crazy.

Rory just leaned down and kissed Jess's neck, relieving the pressure of her hips. When she found Jess's mouth, she kissed him with everything she had and then abruptly pulled away, but just inches from his face. When Jess finally opened his eyes, he found Rory's blue ones staring at him.

"Your powers are truly underestimated." Jess said, regaining his composure. Rory smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. She silently got up off of Jess and the bed, and walked over to his bookshelf. She bent down and grabbed the worn copy of Please Kill Me, stood up walked to the door and just before stepping out the door, looked over her shoulder and raised her eyebrows with a mischievous smirk formed on her mouth.

When the door softly closed, Jess exhaled a big breath and said, "And people think that I am the biggest trouble in this town."

* * *

"Oh good Rory, just in time," Lorelai said when she pushed the curtain back. "I was just about to explain to Luke, that there is no such thing as too many marshmallows."

"Oh good Rory, just in time," Luke said mocking Lorelai. "Get her out of here before I go crazy." Luke said pointing at Lorelai.

"What? Okay, fine. If that's how you want it Luke, I guess that you will never be able the buy the correct amount of marshmallows for a movie night." Lorelai stood up and slung her purse over her shoulder with Rory joining her at her side.

"That's okay, I think I'll live." Luke said sarcastically


	2. Chapter 2

Lorelai and Sookie are walking down the street past Weston's bakery when they notice a sign on the door saying that Fran had died.

"Oh my god." Lorelai says looking at the sign

"Fran." Sookie said sadly

"Poor thing" Lorelai says with a pout on her lips.

"I don't believe it."

"Such a great lady"

"Great lady." Sookie agreed.

"Eighty-three on her last birthday, good long life." Lorelai read.

"We should all be so lucky,"

"I'm gonna miss her"

"Me too," Sookie concurred. After a short pause she started, "So…"

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked already thinking the same thing.

"I guess this'll put that old inn of hers on the market." Sookie said carefully.

"Right, Right. I mean, she wanted to keep it as long as she was alive…and now…"

"Oh my god" Sookie said worried.

"What?"

"You don't think that because we wanted the property so much, we killed Fran."

"What?" Lorelai asked again.

"Through the power of our minds." Sookie said.

"No, no. We wished for the property, not this!" Lorelai defended.

"Yeah, but you never know with karma." Sookie said, still shocked.

"Look, we loved Fran. Right?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, we did." Sookie agreed calming down.

"And whether or not we get the Dragonfly Inn, has nothing to do with her dying right now." Lorelai said trying to convince Sookie, along with herself.

"Right. . .sort of."

"Besides, we don't know what's happening with the inn."

"Fran has no heirs." Sookie pointed out.

"You never know." Lorelai said trying not to get her hopes up. "Some long lost gold-toothed cousin could come out of the woodwork, inherit it and turn it into a beauty salon or law offices."

"Not our Dragonfly!" Sookie cried.

"The point is, if we are meant to have the Dragonfly Inn, then we are meant to have it." Lorelai finished.

"Right. Like Doris Day."

"Que sera." Lorelai said

"Sera."

"Let's focus on Fran and how much we loved her. Not think about the inn at all." Lorelai looked over at Sookie.

"Okay." Sookie agreed with a guilty expression.

"You're thinking about it."

"Just about where to put the wood burning oven." Sookie confirmed

"We'll put it in the apartment we're sharing in hell." Lorelai said pertaining to their conversation.

"Lets buy flowers." Sookie suggested.

"Yeah, lots and lots of flowers."

( I did use the lines from the episode because I wasn't sure how to start this)

"Hey uh, Jess?" Luke asked uncertain walking towards him behind the counter.

Jess basically ignores him and keeps reading his book.

"Jess." Luke tries again trying to get his attention.

Jess stays in his position leaning against the counter.

"Alright c'mon." Luke walks very quickly to Jess, grabs the book out of his hands, and grabs him by his arm.

"Hey!" Jess says as Luke pulls him into the storage room.

"Now I know you don't want to talk about it because you don't like to talk at all really, but you will listen and you will tell me your ideas on what I have to say."

Jess stares blankly at Luke.

"I know graduation is coming up very soon, and I know you don't want to participate in the silly ceremony. I was thinking that you could pick up your diploma and maybe –

"Luke," Jess began to say…

"Now just listen I actually wanted to have a party. Wait, I take that back, not a party but rather a small gathering –

"Luke." Jess said trying to talk again

"Just let me finish. I was just thinking of Rory and Lorelai, your mom and if you have anyone els –

"Luke! Stop and listen." Jess yelled.

Luke, fully prepared to hear a smart ass rant about people and a stupid diploma was taken off guard by what had to say,

"I'm not graduating. So its no use." Jess tried to walk past Luke, but Luke grabbed him, and pulled him back to where he was just standing.

"What did you say?" Luke said hoping he misheard.

Jess just looked to the ground and sighed. He knew that this was it.

"What do you mean, you aren't graduating?" Luke said through clenched teeth.

"What do you think it means Luke? I'm not graduating. No biggie." Jess said trying to walk away again. Luke grabbed a fistful of his shirt and brought him back again.

"No biggie?" Luke said, about to lose it. "You broke our agreement Jess!"

"You think I don't know that Luke! You think I don't know that pretty quick here I'm going to have no place to go?"

"You will if you go back and repeat the year!" Luke yelled.

"I'm not going back to school, Luke! End of story."

"Why the hell is that Jess? Wal-Mart just too good to resist? What is wrong with you? You are smart enough to graduate, so why aren't you damnit!"

"What's wrong with me? You wanna know what is wrong with me Luke? The fact that my mother is a wack job! I can't even manage to sit in school for eight hours a day! I spend so much time trying to prove myself to this crazy town that I don't have time to be normal for a bit! The fact that I know I am going to have to leave the only person I've ever loved because I am a failure!" Jess yelled.

Luke being completely shocked, didn't grab Jess this time when he walked out.

"Mom?" Rory yelled entering the house.

"Upstairs!" Lorelai yelled back.

Rory climbed up the stairs and walked down the hallway to her mothers room.

"Hey," Lorelai said while Rory walked into her room.

"Hi."

"Where've you been? I thought maybe Paris would've held you captive to study or something."

"Oh no, just been walking around town…reading…thinking…" Rory said and you could tell something was bothering her.

"Ya okay?" Lorelai asked eyeing her

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Me? I'm good. Good. You? Are you okay?"

"Rory,"

"Yeah?"

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Rory."

"Hmmmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Okay."

Rory sat down beside Lorelai on the bed, and sighed. After a really long pause…

"Mom? Could I tell you something?"

"Anything"

"You have to promise not to freak out"

"Promise"

"Even though you will want to, please don't freak."

"Rory, I swear on my spice girls necklace that I will not freak out."

"Well, you know the party last Friday?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well you know how I told you Jess said he loved me?"

"Yes"

"I may have left out some parts of the story."

"May have?"

"Okay, I left out parts of the story."

"What parts?"

"Well before Jess said he loved me…there was this thing."

"A thing?"

"Yes. Well, Jess all night was being all grumpy and like wasn't talking to anyone…ya know? So at a point in time I lost him, and I couldn't find him downstairs. So I decided that I would check upstairs. And I found him up there…in Kyle's bedroom."

"Mhmmm"

"So well we talked…and then we kissed and then there was…more kissing. On the bed…and it seemed like he wanted…you know…"

"Did you?" Lorelai asked worried

"No, because I pushed him off because I wanted to know what was wrong with him…and we got into a fight."

"Because he wouldn't have sex with you?" Lorelai asked with big eyes

"Well, no, but a little and I wasn't sure but then he told me what was wrong."

"What was wrong, Rory?" Lorelai asked, teeth clenched, trying to remain calm.

"Well you know how Jess has that job at Wal-Mart?"

"Yes, I do"

"Well sometimes…more often than not…basically everyday Jess sort of skipped school…to go to Wal-Mart. And even though he didn't mean it because trust me, I don't think he would do this sort of thing on purpose. Even though he is the town bad boy I am absolutely sure based on conversations and time spent with jess that he would not do this on purpose…Jess isn't…Well, he isn't graduating."

"He's WHAT?"

"He isn't graduating." Rory said, staring at her shoes.

"This is unbelievable! Rory! He isn't graduating? What are his plans? What does he think he is going to do? Is he going back? I can't believe that this is happening. I mean I would think that there would be an occasional skip, but day after day? Enough to be failing? If he is so smart, like _you _say he is then why isn't he graduating!"

"I told you! He missed too many days!" Rory shouted back

"But if he was so smart then you think he would know how many days he could afford to lose!"

"He didn't mean to!"

"But he did!"

"But he didn't want that!"

"But it happened"

"God! I thought you weren't supposed to freak out!"

"Sorry if I'm not skipping around the house singing What a Wonderful World when my daughter is dating a failure!"

"He isn't a failure!"

"He is Rory! He is! Not graduating high school is FAILING!"

"Do you think he wants this!" Rory asked. "Oh wait, of course he does! I forgot Jess is out to hurt anyone and everyone. On a conquest to make everyone in his path miserable!"

"Well good! Because he has succeeded so far!"

"God! Why are you acting like this!" Rory shouted.

"Go watch t.v, Rory." Lorelai said dropping her voice back to normal volume.

"Mom."

"Rory! I really want some space right now!" Lorelai said, her voice rising again.

"Why are you freaking out? Its not like this affects you in anyway."

"It does."

"How?"

"Rory!"

"Fine!" Rory grabbed the door knob, and slammed the door after. She walked down the stairs, tears brimming her eyes. She got to her room, and slammed her door.

"Ugh!" She screamed, flopping on her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

A pack of cigarettes and continuous cursing and mumbling later, Jess found himself at the Gilmore house standing next to Rory's window. He tapped on the window, and scanned the area around him.

From inside her room, Rory heard the tapping and went and opened her window.

"Hey," Rory said.

"Hey,"

"Luke let you out early?"

"Something like that."

"Why don't you go to the front door, and we could take a walk."

Jess nodded his head and walked away, while Rory pulled on her shoes and walked out of her room.

Rory opened the door and stepped outside, linking her left arm with Jess's right one.

"What have you been up to today? I thought you were supposed to work in the diner until 6."

"It's not really fun to spend time with someone you're in a fight with."

"You and Luke got into a fight?" Rory asked and stopped walking.

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"I don't know the guy is crazy. You give him a piece of news, and he freaks out."

"What piece of news?" Rory asked, already knowing.

"I told him about school."

"Oh." Rory said quietly. They started walking again in silence. After a few minutes, Rory broke the silence.

"Mom and I got into a fight. It was probably none of my business, but I told her about the party and the fight, and that led to telling her about you not graduating. She basically flipped out even though she said she wouldn't, and I'm sorry for saying anything. Anyhow, she yelled, I yelled…"

"Huh." Jess said, not making eye contact.

"I'm sorry for telling her."

"No biggie."

"It just slipped."

"Huh." Jess repeated.

"You're not mad?"

"I'm not mad." He confirmed.

"Okay."

"How was school?"

"Good, thanks. Paris is crazier than ever, but finals are almost over, and I'm pretty confident about it. I was going to tell mom this earlier but because of the fight…I didn't get to it. I was actually voted valedictorian."

"I believe a congratulations is in order." Jess said smirking, and then kissed her.

* * *

Lorelai walked into Luke's and took a seat at a table near the corner.

"Coffee?" Luke asked walking up to her.

"Sure." She said

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"Anything you wanna talk about?"

"I'll take a big fight with Rory, and a side order of interrogation please." Lorelai said annoyed

"Okay. Sorry. Just thought maybe you wanted to talk. What do you want to eat?"

"Cheese burger, fries, and onion rings."

"Coming right up." Luke said and walked away.

Lorelai sighed and stared at the table.

* * *

Around six thirty, Rory got home to find the house empty. She sighed and picked up 'What happened to Bob?' and popped it in the DVD player. She went into the kitchen and put a bag of popcorn into the microwave, and some strawberry pop tarts into the toaster. She then walked into her room and looked around. She sighed and with tears in her eyes walked over to her bed and sat down. After another minute, the microwave beeped and she got up to go watch the movie.

By the time Lorelai got home, it was almost eight. She stopped by Sookie's, dreading going home and what will happen with Rory. She dropped her purse by the door, and hung her coat up on the rack. She walked into the living room to find Rory asleep with a bowl of popcorn covered in chocolate syrup sitting in her lap and the menu to 'What happened to Bob' on the television screen.

She quietly walked over and sat next to Rory, staring at her face. Knowing Rory would probably wake up if she talked, she started,

"Ya know I don't often freak out about stuff, because I trust you."

Rory woke up staring at her mom.

"I have faith in your judgment, and I don't worry about you because you are a great kid. But, when I think that there is a way for you to get hurt, I freak. That's the bottom line. We never agreed about Jess, had multiple disagreements, and a few fights. I know that you love him, and I am pro Rory happiness, but I can't escape this feeling I get in my gut when something like this happens. I don't have much room to talk about graduating, I know, but I think somewhere along the line, you will understand where I am coming from. I'm worried about you and Jess. I'm worried that Jess may hold you back, but I am going to try to over look that because you are strong. I know you can take on any challenge and so that's why I want to apologize…I'm sorry hun."

After a short pause Rory replied, "S'okay. I'm glad that you trust me because if I didn't feel good about this relationship, I wouldn't be in it. I love Jess, and right now no one's opinion will change that. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Fight over?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Fight definitely over." Rory said with a grin.

* * *

Before Rory's alarm went off the next morning, Lorelai burst into her room.

"You are my sunshine! My only sunshine! You make me happy when skies are grey! You'll never know dear! How much I love you! Please don't take my sunshine away!" Lorelai sang very loudly and very off key.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rory moaned into her pillow.

"Sunshine? Suuuuuuuuunshine." Lorelai said trying to get Rory awake. Rory's head popped up from her pillow and she looked over at her alarm clock, and then glared at her mother.

"It's early."

"Not too much earlier. Only a half hour!" Lorelai defended herself.

"Half hour is a lot of time!" Rory said sitting up.

"So I was thinking," Lorelai started, ignoring Rory's comment "No fight is officially over without a day spent for healing. Dream with me kiddo, a day filled with shopping, eating out, an ice cream pit stop on the way home. Huh? What'd ya say?" Lorelai asked

"Mom, you know I have finals today. It's my last final and then I have to go meet grandma to help her figure out something to wear to my graduation."

"Oh alright." Lorelai said pouting. "What about this weekend?"

"Kiwanis luncheon and I have to get my valedictorian speech finished. Plus, I need to get my packing started for Eur –

"Valedictorian speech?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you last night."

"Well in between the making up and 3 extra hours of studying, it's easy to forget the most important woman in your life." Lorelai said faking offended. "So…Valedictorian huh?"

"Yup."

Lorelai walked over and sat down on the edge of Rory's bed.

"That is so great sweets, I am so proud of you. We definitely have to celebrate. After today and all the craziness, we are going to celebrate big time, because that is amazing."

"Thank you, mom" Rory leaned forward and hugged Lorelai. After a few minutes, Rory pulled back. "I should get ready for school. We can hit Luke's before my bus comes."

"Okay. Sounds good. I'm gonna go get some more coffee."

"And I am going to get a shower." Rory said getting up off her bed.

After Rory got out of the shower, she went into the kitchen, and got herself a cup of coffee. Lorelai was sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Hey Rory, did you hear that Fran died?"

"Oh yeah, I did. That's so sad." Rory said

"It is too bad. We'll all miss her."

"I wonder if they will keep Weston's open."

"I imagine so, that bakery has been around since we moved here" Lorelai answered

"I sure hope so; they have the best custard pie there. Plus it will be nice to have a piece of Fran still around."

"It will. Anyways the funeral is tomorrow around eleven. Since you don't have school or anything, we should go."

"Definitely."

"Okay. So you ready to hit Luke's?"

"Yeah, lets go."

When Rory and Lorelai walked into the diner, Luke's head whipped up and he rushed towards them.

"Hey, uh why don't you guys sit here." Luke said pointing at the nearest table.

"Uh, sure Luke." Lorelai said confused by his behavior.

"Oh! Lorelai, before you sit down. I need you to come to the storage room with me. Because I got this shipment of um…chocolate…chips. Chocolate chips, a different brand. I was figuring since you like chocolate so much, you could taste them. You know, see if they are good enough to put in some brownies or something?" Luke said nervously

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him and answered, "Sure Luke," Lorelai said and turned to Rory. "I'll be right back." She said

Once in the storage room, Lorelai started the conversation.

"Luke, what is goin –

He cut her off…

"Jess is gone."


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean Jess is gone?" Lorelai questioned

"I mean, I got up this morning to find him not there along with a few empty dresser drawers and some books missing."

"Do you have any idea where he might have gone to?"

"I'm leaning towards back to New York, but I don't really want to call Liz unless I have to."

"Well this is pretty important, Luke."

"I know."

"So call."

"I will. But later."

"Why not now?"

"I don't know, maybe he isn't there. I don't want to worry Liz."

"Please."

"Please, what?"

"She shipped her kid here over a year ago, and hasn't been in much contact since. Not even around Christmas."

"So?"

"So I don't think that she would be all for calling in the National Guard"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So call."

"Okay. I think I'll just call from in here."

"Okay. I guess I have to go tell Rory."

"Good luck."

"You too." Lorelai said walking out of the room. She walked out of the door way and looked over at their table only to find it empty. She scanned the whole diner before walking up to Miss Patty.

"Hey Patty?"

"Oh, Lorelai. How are you?"

"I'm great Patty, but I was actually wondering if you seen where Rory went?"

"Oh sweetie she just went upstairs."

"Oh, no"

"What's the matter?" Patty asked

"Oh, um no—nothing. I just, um…I gotta go." Lorelai turned around and sprinted up the stairs.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Jess."

"Luke?"

"Where the hell are you?"

"Not sure Luke, maybe my mother's. The number of the apartment you dialed."

"Oh right, right. What the hell are you doing there?"

"Listen Luke, I'm a little busy. So if you are going to sweet talk me into coming back to go back to school, forget it. Just forget it."

"What are you a little busy with, Jess? Trying to get Liz and her boyfriend of the week to keep it down?"

"Whatever. I gotta go"

"Jess."

All he heard was the dial tone.

* * *

Lorelai quietly stepped into the open apartment and looked over to Jess's side. Rory was sitting on the bed with her head hung, holding the pillow in her lap. Lorelai sighed and walked over to Rory and sat next to her. Rory got up, but kept her back to her mother.

"Does Luke know where he is?" She asked trying to keep her voice normal

"He's with his mom."

"Good."

Rory walked out of the room, and down the stairs and left to catch her bus. Lorelai got up, holding the pillow Rory dropped in her lap when she stood up. She turned around and faced Jess's side of the room. She rolled her eyes and threw the pillow into his bookcase. She turned to leave and found Luke staring at her.

"What did the bookcase ever do to you?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"My baby is hurt, Luke."

"I know."

"It's all Jess's fault."

"No argument." Luke agreed

"He shouldn't have failed school in the first place."

"No, he shouldn't have."

"I don't think he meant to." Lorelai said honestly

"Me either."

* * *

"So, Gilmore. How do you think you did?" Paris asked

"What?"

"The final that we just took. How do you think you did?"

"Oh, fine."

"What's the matter with you?"

"Hmmm? Oh, nothing. Just got a lot on my mind."

"Okay. Understandable considering all the last minute stuff to deal with."

"Yeah."

"Congratulations on getting valedictorian by the way."

"Wow. That almost sounded sincere."

"Well, I can't lose my reputation."

"Thank you, Paris."

"So I'll see you at graduation?"

"Yes you will."

"Okay." Paris said and walked away.

Rory walked to the bus stop, and went to the grandparents. She rang the doorbell and the maid opened it.

"Hi, I'm Rory. I'm here to see my grandma."

"Everyone is in the living room." She said taking her coat and book bag.

"Everyone?"

The maid didn't answer just walked away. Rory walked into the living room to find racks of clothing, Emily in a dress with an older woman sitting on the couch.

"Hi grandma." Rory said

"Rory, perfect. What do you think?" Emily asked

"You look beautiful."

"Well, if I do, its all because of this lady here. Rory, I would like you to meet Miss Celine. She's been our fashions consultant for years."

"Oh, well, how do you –

"Oh my god! It's Audrey Hepburn!" Miss Celine said looking at Rory.

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"You're Audrey Hepburn in Sabrina. Just a waif with eyes."

"Uh, thank you." Rory said

"Celine, I don't think the handkerchief works with this." Richard said coming down the stairs. "Oh, Rory, I didn't know you were here."

"Richard. Look at this girl. What do you see?" Celine asked

"Well…" he started to answer

"Its Audrey Hepburn in Sabrina!"

"Now that you mention it, there is a touch of Audrey in her." Richard agreed.

"But even prettier." Emily chimed in

"Yes, without that ridiculous affected accent. For years I kept telling her, "Audrey, get a speech therapist." She was very stubborn. But could she wear capris."

"You know, Rory is starting Yale in the fall." Emily said to Celine

"Yale? That is exciting. You'll need a whole new wardrobe, huh?" Celine asked Rory

"Oh, Celine. I love this one." Emily said, pertaining to her outfit.

"Yes, I had that exact suit made in mint for Mrs. Walter Cronkite just last week. A darling woman. We've been friends since the Big Bang." Celine answered Emily, looking at Rory.

"Uh, that's nice." Rory said

"What do you think of this, Richard?" Emily asked

"Well, I like the green one with the beads, it made you look like a mermaid." Richard said sarcastically.

"But you guys know that this is just a casual graduation. Folding chairs on the grass." Rory said

"There's going to be grass?" Miss Celine asked

"Well, yeah. It's going to be outside." Rory answered

"Oh, you cannot wear green around grass. I learned that from Tova Borgnine the hard way. Go try the red one on. Red goes wonderful with nature." Celine said to Emily.

"All right."

"I'm going to try the grey linen." Richard said

"Ah, yes, yes, with this white silk shirt." Celine said picking the shirt from the rack.

"Oh, very nice." Richard said, pleased.

"Yes, I had that exact shirt on Jimmy Stewart the night before his colonoscopy. He came through it clean as a whistle." Miss Celine said.

When Richard went up the stairs, Miss Celine turned to Rory and said,

"Never under estimate the power of a good shirt."

"I never will again." Rory said.

* * *

After Lorelai got done at Chilton, she drove back to Stars Hollow. She drove right up to Luke's without stopping home first. She walked up to the counter and stared at Luke while he was at the cash register. After the people paid, she started her speech.

"I'm a pretty determined woman, Luke. I am stubborn, and if I want my way, I get it. Maybe I am a little bratty to some people but I do what I need to do to make myself and Rory happy. Those are the only two people on my worry list. Rory is hurt, and I know who did it, and what I want is to stop her hurting. I get what I want Luke. Give me Jess's address."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom?" Rory shouted when she got home. "Mom? You home?" She asked walking into the kitchen. She looked around and walked over to the answering machine. She pressed play.

"You have no new messages." It said. Rory walked upstairs, and checked her mom's room to find it empty. She went back downstairs and walked out the door to head to Luke's.

"Hey Luke."

"Oh, hey Rory."

"Would you happen to know where my mom is?"

"Uh.."

"Luke?"

"Nope."

"What?"

"I mean, I don't know where she's at."

"That's weird…I tried her cell phone on the way here, and its off…You think she is okay?"

"I'm sure."

"Well, while I'm here, I could take a cheese burger."

"Coming right up."

* * *

Lorelai was walking down the hallway to the very crammed apartments on 54th street. It smelled like cigarettes and burnt food. Finally she found apartment 23 and knocked. A woman with blonde, short hair opened the door.

"Hi. My name is Lorelai. I'm looking for Jess."

"How old are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I just mean that you are older than the type of girls that used to come here looking for him."

"I'm not looking for Jess for the same reason."

"Sure."

"I'm not. Listen, I'm from Stars Hollow, I'm a friend of Luke's. I needed to talk to Jess for a minute."

"Hold on, I'll see if he's here."

"You don't know if he is here or not?" Lorelai asked, but Liz just walked away. Lorelai scanned the room. A shirtless guy was asleep on the couch with a beer dangling from his fingers, and the television volume was low. The kitchen was really small, and dishes were piled in the sink. She was about to step in the apartment to look around more, but Jess grabbed her attention,

"Lorelai?"

"Jess."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Could I talk to you for a sec?"

"Did Luke put you up to this?"

"Maybe out in the hallway, here?"

"Look, if you're here for Rory, I know tha –

"Could you just. Step out here? For a second."

"Fine." Jess walked towards her and she turned around and walked out. After the door was shut, Lorelai started,

"Lord only knows why my daughter loves you, but she does. She is madly in love with you, and I know that the feelings are mutual. You left. Without a goodbye, or explanation. You hurt the two people in this world who care about you most, for what reason? Because you had a simple fight? You don't want to be here, and I know it._ Who_ would want to be here? Stars Hollow is good for you, and you are good for Stars Hollow, as much as it pains me to admit it. This visit isn't about school, or about me, or about Rory. It's about you. You don't have to be so goddamn stubborn. For once, let something bad happen without putting on your bad-boy cover. Quit running away from your problems. Rory is sick of it, I'm sick of it, Luke's sick of it, and if my judgment is right, you are too. Before you cough up some lame excuse or story as to why you don't want to be in Stars Hollow, let me tell you this. My daughter, Rory, you know her right? She cares about you, and I know you care about her. So stop such a jackass and go back to her. I _will_ see you later."

Lorelai walked back down the hall, while Jess just stood there taking in everything she had said.

* * *

"Its getting late."

"I know," Rory said sadly

"She's fine."

"How do you know?"

"I know, okay? I know."

"But how? What if she's in trouble?"

"She isn't."

"How do you kn –

Luke handed her a carry out box. "Here. Go home and wait for her. When she gets there, give her a burger, and probably you'll still be hungry then, so you can eat with her. I threw in some fries."

"Thanks, Luke."

"No problem."

"I'll see you tomorrow at my graduation. You're still coming right?"

"Yeah. I'll see you then."

"Okay." Rory got up and walked out of the diner with her carry-out box.

* * *

Luke was finishing cleaning the ketchup bottles when the bell above the door rang. Without looking up, he said,

"We're closed."

"I know."

Luke's head popped up to see Jess with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"Jess."

"Luke."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too," Jess said sarcastically.

"I mean, I thought you went back to New York."

"Well, I couldn't resist your charm, Uncle Luke."

"Jess," Luke said warningly.

"I was sitting there just thinking to myself, "Life just isn't complete with the smell of diner food greeting you every time the door to the apartment was opened." So I thought I would give good ole Stars Hollow another try."

"Do you always have to be such a smartass?"

"Yup."

"So, uh, you get here okay?"

"I had an interesting means of transportation."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how I got here was pretty interesting."

"Why is that?"

"Don't know."

"Would it kill you to give one straight answer?"

"Huh, I don't know." There was a long pause until Jess started again. "So, its okay that I stay…right?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Stay."

Jess walked farther into the diner, and climbed the stairs. Luke looked out the window to see Lorelai's jeep driving away from the diner.

* * *

When Lorelai got home, no lights were on but the t.v was on with the volume low. Rory was asleep on the couch covered up with a blue sheet. Lorelai walked over and kissed her forehead.

"What time is it?" Rory asked sleepily, with her eyes still closed.

"Late."

"Where were you?"

"Hartford." Lorelai answered quickly

"Why?"

"I just had some errands to run."

"Why didn't you call?" Rory asked

"It just slipped my mind."

"Where is all the stuff you bought?"

"I didn't buy anything. I just had to go to the bank, and then I saw this sign for a coffee shop, so I went to find it, and I got lost. But, then I got found, and I had some coffee. Then I went to a drug store, because we needed aspirin." Lorelai said.

"We just bought aspirin the other day."

"We did?" Lorelai asked, trying to sound convincing.

"Yes, remember? At Doose's when we were buying pop tarts."

"Oh, I forgot."

"Okay." Rory said, not believing her.

"Well, goodnight."

"Night." Rory said dropping her head back onto the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

(Now, use your little active imaginations and pretend that Rory has already asked the grandparents about Yale money, and Sookie and Lorelai have already looked at the Dragonfly.)

"Good morning my little graduate," Lorelai whispered in Rory's ear the next morning. Rory stirred and opened her eyes.

"Morning," she mumbled.

"You are so grown up."

"I'm not too grown up, we still have college, marriage, and kids to look forward to still."

"I remember when it was your first day of kindergarten. You would not let me leave if my life depended on it."

"Excuse me, but I think it was the other way around."

"Shhh. Mommy's trying to be sentimental."

"Okay." Rory whispered.

"Time just flew and it seems like just yesterday you were going into Stars Hollow High."

"Mom?"

"Yes, angel?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Rory scooted over to the right side of her bed, and Lorelai laid down next to her.

"Today's the big day."

"Yup." Rory said

"I got you a present. It's rather large."

"You didn't have to get me anything; we are already going to Europe."

"I think you'll like it."

"I know I will."

"Awww, look at you, trying to be all nice to make mommy feel good."

"We should probably get up." Rory said.

"Probably."

"I have to get a shower, and get to the school."

"I have to get ready as well."

"Yeah, so we should get up, and do what we need to do."

"Alright."

They both just laid there.

* * *

Luke walked into the apartment, and Jess was sitting at the kitchen table reading.

"I could use some extra help downstairs," Luke announced.

"Okay." Jess got up, and put on his shoes. He walked past Luke, and down the stairs. Luke stared after him, until he got downstairs.

"That was too easy."

Luke walked back down the steps, and behind the counter up to Jess.

"Are you going to kill me or something?"

"What?" Jess asked

"You were civil."

"Huh"

"Ya know…today is Rory's graduation."

"Yeah?"

"You're planning on going right?"

"Nope."

"What?"

"I said no"

"Why?"

"I don't think me showing up would be a pleasant surprise."

"Why?"

"Just don't." Jess said.

"Why?" Luke asked again.

"I left."

"But you came back."

"Still."

"Listen, I'm not going because she doesn't want me there."

"How do you know?"

Jess didn't answer, just walked past Luke to go clear off a table.

* * *

"You almost ready?" Lorelai shouted from upstairs.

"Almost!" Rory shouted back from her room.

Rory walked out of her room, and Lorelai came down the stairs. They looked each other over before Lorelai spoke.

"You nervous?"

"Not too."

"Good."

"So, when do I get my gift?"

"It will be at the graduation."

"You said it was big, how will you hide it?"

"Who said I was hiding anything?"

"Fine," Rory said.

"Lets go."

"Do we have to pick up Luke or anything?"

"No."

"Okay. Let's go."

"Alright."

* * *

After Lorelai and Sookie got seated with Luke and Jackson, Lorelai's pager beeped.

"Who's paging you?" Sookie asked

"Uh, maybe there's a special surprise party for the valedictorian's mom backstage before the ceremony."

"I bet there is."

"I'll be right back. Wow, look at the gargoyles."

"What? Wow, yeah." Luke said.

"Oh, now those have to be imported from Europe." Jackson said.

Lorelai walked up to a student,

"Oh, excuse me. Hi, I'm looking for Rory Gilmore. She's the valedictorian. I'm her mom."

Rory walked up to her, "Mom."

"Uh, no, wait, go away. I wanna tell a bunch of other people that I'm the valedictorian's mom and I'm looking for you."

"I got good news I wanna tell you real quick. Come here." They both walked away from the girl. "Okay, you ready?"

"I hope so. Ready for what?" Lorelai asked.

"You're getting your inn."

"What?"

"Go put in the bid on the Dragonfly. You've got the money now, Grandpa's money."

"What are you talking about? How do I have money?"

"Grandma and grandpa are paying for Yale." Rory told her.

"Now wait a minute."

"I explained the situation, they totally understand and they're loaning me the money for Yale."

"When did they approach you about this?" Lorelai asked

"They didn't. I approached them."

"I just left them now. It's a done deal, so go make the call, go put in the bid before someone else does."

"Rory, honey, do you understand, the Gilmores do nothing altruistically. Strings are attached to everything."

"There are no strings."

"No strings?"

"No. I just have to pay them back starting five years after I graduate, and I have to start going back for Friday night dinners."

"Um, hello, Pinocchio, those are strings." Lorelai said

"But it was my idea to resume the dinners, and I obligated just me. You are in no way apart of it."

"This can't happen Rory."

"I don't want you to defer your dream."

"You shouldn't have done this behind my back."

"Mom, Yale is my thing. I needed financing, I got it." Rory said

"Oh, those people, those master manipulators."

"Mom, this was my idea. I'm manipulating you."

"They are manipulating you to manipulate me."

"How are they doing that?"

"Rory, don't you see? If you go to Friday night dinners, Mom knows I'll go to just to be with you."

"She wasn't thinking that."

"They're getting exactly what they want."

"Don't you see? We're all getting exactly what we want. It's a win-win-win situation."

"Its not."

"It is."

"Okay, maybe, maybe it is. But just once, just once, I want you to get exactly what you want, and me to get exactly what I want, and them to get nothing."

"Well, we'll see if we can't arrange that sometime. But the ceremony's about to start, I better get back out there. And go buy that inn!" Rory said walking away.

Lorelai ran back out to her seat to tell Sookie the news, to find one thing missing…Jess. Lorelai ran towards the jeep while fishing her keys out of her purse. She got in, started it, and sped off. When she was about five minutes away, she got her cell phone out, and dialed Sookie's cell.

"Lorelai?"

"Hey, Sook."

"Where are you."

"It doesn't matter, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Where are you going?"

"Listen Sookie, I got some really good news."

"Whats that?"

"We can put in a bid on the Dragonfly."

"What!"

"I can't tell you the whole story now, but I'll fill you in later. Go call the attorney!"

"I'm going."

"Bye!"

* * *

Jess was standing behind the counter feeling like every minute got longer and longer, when he heard tires screeching. He looked out the window to find Lorelai practically falling out of the Jeep. He watched her as she haphazardly ran towards the diner. She burst the door open, and said,

"You are my gift! You have to come with me now!"

"What?"

Lorelai hurriedly walked over to him, and grabbed him by his arm in attempt to drag him out of the diner. He pulled his arm back.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Jess! Just get in the damn car!"

"Why?"

"JESS!" she screamed.

"Fine." He walked out the door towards the jeep. He picked up the pace when he heard Lorelai screaming at him to hurry up.

They were about two minutes away from Chilton, and neither had said a word.

"I'm your gift?" he asked.

"What?"

"You said that I'm your gift?"

"Oh, my gift to Rory."

When Lorelai was pulling into the parking lot she said, "We have to run, or we'll miss her speech."

"Okay." When she stopped the Jeep, they both hopped out and ran towards the stage. When they got there Rory was stepping up to the podium,

"Headmaster Charleston, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome. We never thought this day would come. We prayed for its quick delivery, crossed days off our calendars, counted hours, minutes, and seconds, and now that it's here, I'm sorry it is because it means leaving friends who inspire me and teachers who have been my mentors - so many people who have shaped my life and my fellow students' lives impermeably and forever. I live in two worlds. One is a world of books. I've been a resident of Faulkner's Yoknapatawpha County, hunted the white whale aboard the Pequod, fought alongside Napoleon, sailed a raft with Huck and Jim, committed absurdities with Ignatius J. Reilly, rode a sad train with Anna Karenina, and strolled down Swann's Way. It's a rewarding world, but my second one is by far superior. My second one is populated with characters slightly less eccentric but supremely real, made of flesh and bone, full of love, who are my ultimate inspiration for everything. Richard and Emily Gilmore are kind, decent, unfailingly generous people. They are my twin pillars without whom I could not stand. I am proud to be their grandchild."

Rory looked up to where her mother was supposed to be sitting, but didn't find her there. She scanned the audience to find her standing at the back, with Jess.

"My boyfriend, Jess Mariano is a constant support throughout all of my life challenges. Though he is a man of few words, I love him, and without him I probably would have never read anything by Ernest Hemingway."

The crowd laughed a little and Rory's eyes started to tear.

"But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the dazzling woman from whom I received my name and my life's blood, Lorelai Gilmore. My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. She filled our house with love and fun and books and music, unflagging in her efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith. As she guided me through these incredible eighteen years, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her. Thank you, Mom. You are my guidepost for everything. As we prepare ourselves today to leave, I wish you all the best of luck. I may not have been close with you all, but I never would have made it through my years at Chilton without you. Thank you."

Rory stepped off the podium and went back to her seat. Lorelai looked over to Jess, and he looked at her.

"Aren't you glad you came now?" She asked.\

(I am officially finished! Hope you all like it! REVIEWS ARE LOVED!)


End file.
